Beggining of Time
by Tricia
Summary: Narration and a little background on the beggining of the game Chrono Cross- A must read!


Beggining of Time  
  
The blonde haired girl looked at him impatiently, her hands poised on her hips as she stood there tapping her foot on the stone floor. A smallish young man, his prominent mohawk wild, stood next to her holding his weapon of choice, and fishing rod and lure.   
"Come on Serge, like what are ya waiting for? We're gonna get 'im this time! We're comin for ya, Lynx! Ya wont get away this time, ya know?"  
The mohawked man nodded his head, and Serge bounded ahead, taking a left down the circular hallway. In the next room, an alter with a inscirbe tablet stood in front of a large purple chrystal.   
"Wow! Whats that? Geez, we're so close and yet so far…" the girl said, her voice almost dipping to a whining tone. Serge nodded and lead the way down the opposite hallway, and snuck his way around the numerous monsters through the maze of pathways until they reached a large circular orb inscribed into the ground. As the mohawked man finally joined Serge and the girl on the circle, it glowed, and Serge suddenly felt his body being strecthed and pulled, and steel force seemed to cut through his body. When he looked up, they were standing on a different platform, the circle no longer glowing.  
"What was that? It felt as if my body was being strecthed… did you feel like you went through the floor too?" the mohawked man asked, stratching his partly bald head in confusion. Serge looked around, studying their new surroundings. It seemed as if the glowing orb had been a transportation system of some kind, and that standing on it all at one had somehow activated it. The girl walked to the edge of the platform balcony and looked down nervously.  
"Wow.. it's a long way down…" just as she spoke, the door to the new building opened and light flooded in, leaving just a shilouette in the doorway. The girl doubled over, looking at the sword that suddenly protruded from her chest, and the shilouette came into clear view…  
Serge woke up with a start, looking around startled as the feelings from the dream found a place in the back of his mind, lingering there painfully. The dream had been so vivid..the emotions and thoughts accompanying it made it seem as if it were déjà vu and clairvoyence all at once, and the flood of unwanted confusion made Serge wince painfully as the curtains were drawn up to let the sun flood in. What happened to the girl…? Serge's thoughts were too mangled to untangle the jarbled flashes, and he quickly stuffed the rest of the dream into the recesses of his mind. He walked out of his room and greeted his mother, than told her that he was going for a walk outside.  
"Of course, sweetie. Just make sure you're back to help me make dinner tonight. You promised…" Serge smiled and nodded, then left and began conversing with his friends. The guard at the gate, although several years his senior had always been a good friend to him, and he walked over, wondering what he was doing. Above the gate to the mayors mansion hung a large swordfish, still fighting weakly as the guard stood below it, grinning at what was obviously his major catch of the day.   
"Hey Serge, look at the fish I caught! You think I'll keep having luck like this?" The young man held an almost pouting look, as if an agreement from Serge would make sure it would absolutely make his dreams come true. Serge nodded, and the guard beamed immediately.  
"I knew it! You just wait, Serge. Once I get my own boat, I'll be catching so many fish, and I'll have a big mansion, and the money will just keep rolling in! I'll be famous… and rich. Thanks Serge…. Say… werent you supposed to meet Leena today? I heard her sister talking about how you blew her off earlier…." Serge was running to Leena's house before the guard even finished his sentence. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.  
"Is Leena here?" he asked timidly, as her mother came out of the kitchen still dressed in a dirty apron. Leena's mother smiled warmly at him, then motioned towards the dock.  
"She's watching the kids… you better go catch her. I think she's rather dissepointed in you." She said this sternly, but slipped a cinnamon roll into his pocket with a sly wink. Cinnamon rolls were Serge's favorite, but were very expensive in the small fishing town.  
Serge thanked her kindly and left, heading for a dock in a run. One of the kids was just diving into the water as he approached Leena, who was standing quietly on the dock.  
"Hi Leena." He said, coming up to stand behind her. She turned around, surprised, the look on her face soon turning into a smile.  
"Hi Serge. How come you were late? Since I was still there, mom made me watch the kids while she cooks.. did you get the komodo shells?" she swayed from side to side as she talked, still smiling.  
Serge scratched his head and shook it, and her face showed dissepointment that soon took on a look of playfull bossyness.  
"Well, why don't you go visit Lizard Rock and get a couple? I should only need three more… I'll meet you at Opassa beach later… I could have come with you if I didn't have to watch the kids, but SOMEone was late this morning and I got stuck watching them…"  
Serge nodded and ran off to lizard rock, leaving Leena to watch her siblings, and soon cornered three of the scittish creatures and gathered their scales, and escaped from their angered mother, slipping the precious scales into the pocket of his shorts. He heard Leena's voice as he entered the beach.  
"There you are Serge! I was wondering if you were going to make it." They walked down the beach, and Leena sat down in the warmed sand while Serge kept standing, watching the gentle sea.  
"You remember when we used to come here Serge? Its been a long time, hasn't it… this beach has always been our favorite.. its so beautiful, so small…look at the sea. The waves are still lapping against the beach, and have been doing so since before we were born. It'll probably be there after we die too, I suppose." They watched the beach in silence for a while before Leena spoke up again.  
"Do you think we'll be together in ten years, Serge? Maybe we'll be married and have kids by then… Serge? Are you allright Serge?"   
Serge staired out at the ocean as if enchanted, and suddenly a circle of green magic encircled his feet, with blue energy swirling around his body. Serge watched as the ocean roared and a large wave approached. It enveloped him at the same time as the magic did, and his world went into a flash, then black as the magic completed its job. His vision cleared for a moment to see the beach again before he collapsed onto the warm sand….  
  
To be Cont'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
